So Different, Yet the Same
by sehkret winsister
Summary: Hey yo, Bossman! If you could meet anyone in the Planet, dead or alive, who would it be and why?" Outwardly, Tseng had brushed the question aside with an impatient "Not now, Reno". But in truth, he knew exactly who he wanted to meet.


_**A/N**__: It was one of those bunnies that just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. This pairing just kind of clicked and grew on me. Though of course it has nothing on Sephentine, this pairing too has a special place in my heart along with Tseno. X3_

* * *

"Hey yo, Bossman! If you could meet anyone in the Planet, dead or alive, who would it be and why?" Reno could be oddly psychological at times (it proved there was a brain there under that messy mop of vivid red).

Outwardly, Tseng had brushed the question aside with an impatient "Not now, Reno". But in truth, he knew exactly who he wanted to meet. Tseng, the leader of the Turks, one of the most feared men in Midgar wanted to meet Vincent Valentine. Vincent Valentine was something of a legend for the Turks. No. The man _was a legend_ and not just with the Turks. Vincent Valentine had been the most feared man on the _Planet_; the most elite Turk Shinra had to offer, and as time went on, the tales just became taller and taller.

When the Wutaian had first started out as a Turk, he had heard the stories and like any young Turk, he had instantly become fascinated with 'the legendary Vincent Valentine'. As Tseng rose through the ranks, he learned more about the late Turk; like how Vincent Valentine was Lucretia Crescent's bodyguard, his father was Grimoire Valentine who had been friends with Professor Gast, whom Lucretia had studied under, along with many other connections. Yet, when Tseng had found out how 'the Legend' had died, there was such thorough disappointment he had lost all interest. The file had said that Vincent Valentine had simply died on a mission. The immaculate Turk had died on a regular mission. It seemed all but unacceptable.

Tseng soon moved on and became the leader of the Turks. Becoming head Turk gave him access to files that he had not had access to before and he stumbled across another file of Vincent Valentine's. This one had a bit more detail and more importantly, the actual death of the 'role model Turk'. It had not said anything specific on his death but it did say something about dying as an experiment of Hojo's. It also commented on his talent with the gun.

After finding out that Valentine had been a genius gunman, the innocent admiration became something akin to hero-worship, near obsession. However, it was almost understandable because a rookie did not hit bull's-eye ten out of ten times on the first try. Vincent Valentine had. It had taken the Wutaian years to hone that skill, yet the late Turk had been a gunning prodigy.

Only a few months after Reno had asked him that question did Tseng finally see Vincent Valentine. The Wutaian had nearly lost his footing. There was no denying that it was him. He was the same while being so _different_. It was the same so-close-to-being-delicate face, the same elegantly arched eyebrows, and those same intense eyes. Though instead of the signature navy blue suit, there was a complicated leather/belt ensemble and upon it, a tattered cape that matched the now blood red eyes that had been a caramel mahogany. The dark chocolate locks had deepened and lengthened to a messy mane of ebony. This was not what had thrown the head Turk off so much. No, it was the fact Vincent Valentine looked no older than twenty-five. The man had supposedly died thirty years ago. Had that accounted for nothing? Valentine should have been close to sixty and graying by now. He wanted so many answers and so many explanations to his unspoken questions and undying curiosity. He also wanted _other_ things which he had fantasized about ever since he had regained his interest and he planned on getting it. Why else would he have gotten this job?

Because what Tseng wanted, Tseng got.

* * *

_**A/N**__: I hope that turned out ok... X3 R&R if you please._


End file.
